Chapter 32.2
“The Past” is the 5th chapter of High School Girls are Funky. Cover Page None Detailed Summary At Habara’s house, Ikushima tells Yanagin that she really couldn't understand what bespectacled characters were meant for. Yanagin turns around, snapping at her that she wore glasses to fix her eyesight, not to fit character stereotypes. She threatens Ikushima that she'll ram a stick up her you-know-what again, which enrages Ikushima. The two fight for a while until Yanagin clouts Ikushima on the head with a wrench, knocking her down. Habara, sitting silently while reading a cookbook, remarks that there’s no point in them being so serious without an audience to perform for. She realises her error instantly when the two target her instead, calling her ‘Flat Chest’. They drag her to her feet and march her outside, stopping at Takahiro’s house. Yanagin and Ikushima yell for Takahiro until he appears. He nervously asks them what they want. Yanagin tells him he isn’t in a relationship and should hence date Habara. Habara is embarrassed and startled by this suggestion, whereas Takahiro looks uneasy and asks why she said so. Yanagin adds that she was busy with studies whereas Ikushima was busy with wrestling practice, so Habara was the obvious choice. Takahiro vehemently declines, even as Ikushima points out that Habara is really cute when she smiles. Takahiro then reaches into his wallet and holds out a 5000 yen note, confusing the girls who don’t understand why he’s handing them money. He requests them to let him off with the payment and Ikushima asks him if he disliked Habara that much. They then notice that Habara has trudged a fair distance away. The girls yell at ‘Flat Chest’ to return and ask Takahiro to apologize for insulting her. He tells them that in junior school, Habara used to bully him really badly, as a result of which he couldn’t get along with her even today. Yanagin seems to recognize what he’s talking about. Takahiro adds that most high school boys in the area still shudder at her name and that she was called ‘The Archdemon of East Tanida Primary’. Back in the day, a group of the strongest kids was formed to take her down. Ikushima is startled and asks if Habara was a monster. Takahiro continues, saying that Habara’s history and the 'incident' with Karasawa meant it would be better for her to leave town. Yanagin adds that she would finally be able to get a boyfriend that way, as Habara is shown walking away with tears in her eyes. Characters In order of appearance: *Ikushima *Yanagin *Habara *Takahiro *Karasawa (cameo) Notes *Despite Yanagin angrily defending her habit of wearing glasses to Ikushima, she doesn't wear any for the rest of the chapter. *At the start of the chapter, Habara is reading the cookbook upside down. *Takahiro is introduced. The placard outside his house reads "Matsumoto". *Habara’s violent past is revealed. *When Habara walks away in the end, Karasawa makes a cameo in the background. Category:Extra chapters